Ouran The Next Generation
by ReadItAndWeep-Nik
Summary: The original host club has grown up and had kids of their own,and now their children are in highschool and have decided to start the club up again. This is their story about life, love, friends, enemies and jealousy.


Okay guys, here is the final list of characters, unfortunately I could not use all of the ones submitted and I had to cut some because I could not figure out how they would fit into the story, however if at some point I can figure out how they will fit I will let you know and ask you if it is alright. You all still own your characters and if I do something with them you don't like please let me know and I will try to change it but if it is something that is important to the story I might not make a big change. Thank you for submitting and I will try to have the next chapter up within the next week or so.

OC's:

Full Name: Isabel Bryn Summers

Nickname: Bella, Bells, Is, Bree

Age:14 ½

Birthday: July 13

Personality(Detailed): She's a lot smarter than people think she is. She is just one of the people everyone just generally likes unless they are jealous of her. She thinks she is boring but she has a way of shining in a room full of other people. She can be very easily irritated and will let you know when she is. She hates when people tell her what she should or has to do or when people treat her like she's weak, which they do a lot. She is generally a quiet person but when she has a point to make she can be very very opinionated and won't take no for an answer. She is used to living in her brother's shadow and has no problem staying there as she is not a huge fan of attention but when she does want it she will do something drastic to get it.

Appearance(Detailed):Curled dark chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower back which she always wears down or in a high ponytail. She has flawless creamy skin with a set of freckles beside her left eye in the shape of five stars. Her eyes are a slivery blue with dark navy blue around the middle and outside. When she feels rebellious she will streak her hair with scarlet red. She's about 5'5 and is not super skinny but about normal size, she wears size 4.

Family: Her parents are Aaron and Victoria Summers who are Americans the host club met on a 'field trip' in high school.  
Aaron and Victoria got a divorce when Isabel was 8 years old and now Victoria is married to a French man named Roman (Pronounced Romon) and live on their own vineyard in France.  
Victoria is a beauty magazine editor and has dark auburn hair and the same light blue eyes as Isabel and Roman is a photographer and journalist with light brown hair and honey coloured warm brown eyes and he adores Isabel.  
Aaron has full custody over Isabel and her brother. He has dirty blonde hair and skyblue eyes and frequently has stubble along his jaw. He is a lawyer who used to aspire to be a rock star and is engaged to a woman named Sophie.  
Sophie has beautiful chocolate brown hair that reaches her shoulders and stunning green eyes. Isabel is very close to her father, Roman and Sophie but has never gotten along well with her mother. Her older brother's name is Connor and the two are very close.

Personal History:  
Isabel and her family lived in New York City her entire life, until a month ago when she moved to Japan with her father, soon to be step mother and brother.  
When she was younger her family would spend the summer at their vacation home in Japan with the rest of the host club and their family's but they haven't done that for about 5 years, about when Connor became a teenager and decided it was no longer cool to vacation with his family and hasn't seen any of them since.  
In New York she was very popular and had a lot of friends. She started playing piano when she was 3 and learned how to play guitar when she was 7.  
Roman loves to use her as a model and she loves anything artistic.  
She hates wearing dresses but will if she has to.  
Her favourite music is classical, pop, rock alternative, and classic rock.  
Her favourite colours are purple, tiffany blue, scarlet, navy and gold.  
Her favourite flowers are red tulips. She doesn't wear any make up except eyeliner, lip gloss and occasionally mascara.  
Her favourite piece of jewellery is her Tiffany Charm bracelet that her mother got her when she was 3. It has a charm on it from every country they have visited together. She loves water but she is terrified of the idea of drowning and silence.

Extra information: She loves joking around and hanging out with the guys. She is a bit of a tomboy and if you can't find her just look somewhere quiet with a piano or a guitar, that is usually where she will be.

Full Name: Connor Tyler Summers

Nickname: Con-man, C

Age: 17

Birthday: March 13

Personality(Detailed):He's not the smartest guy in the world but he is a very good athlete. Back in New York he was Captain of the Lacrosse and Football team. He is very protective of his little sister but teases her constantly about being such a tomboy and 'out there'. He gets along well with everyone he meets and is the golden boy. Teachers love him, adults respect him, schools want him, and girls adore him. He has no problem being in the spotlight but likes to share it.

Appearance(Detailed): Shaggy, sandy blonde hair that falls in front of his sky blue eyes. He is a little tanner than Isabel and has no freckles. He's 5'9 and pretty muscled. He has a smile that will make any girl melt and can get him out of any trouble.

Family: Same as Isabel, but he actually gets along with his mother, although he is not fond of her a lot of the time.

Personal History: Had a lot of friends in New York and a few girlfriends. He was involved in as many sports as he could and spent a lot of time with his friends and teammates. When his family used to vacation with the host club he spent a lot of time with their sons and almost always comes in first for whatever he competes in.

Type(If you are a host or waitress):Athletic and sweet

Extra information: Will not let anyone mess with his sister.

Full name: Seth Jackson

Nickname: panda-kun

age: 13

birthday: Febuary 11

personality: seth is very into helping others no matter what anyone thinks. he is very into baseball and is the pitcher. He is sort of shy and very modest, and that is why everyone appreciates him. he loves his friends but sometimes is oblivious to what is going on around him. he is also an honor student, but he doesn't want to be.

Appearence: he has medium length spiky dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. he has freakles only on his nose. he is kind of short. only about 5'3 but he is still growing. he is normal sized and prefers to wear jeans instead of the uniform.

Family: His parents are Cristi and Howard Jackson and they sent Seth to Japan on a transferr program. They run a bungee jump facility somewhere in America's southern region. He has two older brothers named James and Austin and one younger brohter named Parker. They all still live in America.

Personal History: Seth was raised in the south and always went to private schools since the public schools weren't that safe. he made friends with a stand-offish girl when they were young but quickly threw that friendship out the window becaused he was teased for it. he always regreted it, and that's the reason he tries to help and befriend everyone. He also tries to get good grades like the girl, but he was kind of lazy so he put it off. He moved to Japan back in 2007 but when his parents came in with some money, they sent him to Ouran.

Type: fun type/sporty type

extra information: if he sees a dog, he will immediatly start going for it!

Tamaki's Kids:

Name:Lillyanna Souh

Nickname: Lilly, Lilly-chan, Anna-Chan

Age:15 (First year)

Personality:Fun, mischievous, Kind, sweet, sarcastic, fun-loving, bossy, creative, musically-artistic, and A dreamer.

that's the vague version so here is the better version-

Lilly is a smart, talented, doing-her-own-thing, kinda girl. She can be shy at first but once you get to know her, she is crazy. Even though she has a little bit of a laid-back personality, she is extremely stubborn and can have a horrible temper once you get her going. In class, she is the chatterbox but ends up being one of the few that got an A on the test. Tell her a secret and she will take it to the grave depending on the situation. She isn't your typical girly-girl either. She may dress like it and sometimes act like it too, but she hates shopping, her music interests usually include alternative mixed with every other type of genre out there. she also loves animals and Soccer.

Appearance: Lillyanna stand at an average height at 5 feet 6 inches. She has Long dark-blonde wavy hair with side bangs that swoop past her sparkling violet eyes. she has a curvy, averge, body with slightly pale skin. she loves mascara and clothing style is relaxed yet fashionable

Type: (Waitress?) The musical type

Family: Lillyanna is the daughter of the founder of the host club, Tamaki Souh. Hermother is Haruhi Souh, the famous lawyer. Both her parents are very succeesful. Her dad is even the headmaster of the prestigous Ouran Acedemy. she also has a borther name Kazuko.

Personal History: Lillyanna was born and raised in japan her whole life. Her father would often take her and her family to France to visit her grandmother and learn more about her French heritage. Because of this, Lillyanna loves french cultre and plans to study music in france during university. Lillyanna's parents had different parenting styles. Her mother taught her the meaning of money and hardwork while her father spoiled her to death. Lillyanna was a smart chile and listened to her mother. She loves the simple things in life and likes to save her money. Althought, her father did rub a tad bit off onto Herr. She can be quite lazy and knows how to get her daddy to do something for her if she needs something.

Anything Extra: Lillyanna is incredibly musicaly talented. She can sing beautfully, play the piano, cello, and viola, and sometimes composes her own music. Music is her life and she loves it. Everyone says she got her talent from her father.

She is fluent in French thanks to her father. Her father named her, using a french name while her mother named her brother using a Japanese name.

~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Kazuko Souh

Nickname: Kazu-Kun

Age:17 (Third year)

Birthday: September 12th

Apperance: Kazuko is quite tall, standing at 5 feet 11 inches. He has short, slightly longer, blonde hair like his father with big brown eyes like his mother. He is slightly muscular, medium build, and a little tan but mostly white. His clothing style is stylish/fashionable l (expensive). He also has a big smile.

Personality: Kazuko is a sweet guy who can be very blunt. He is very focused on his studies but he also knows how to take a break and have fun. He takes alot after his father but he inherited his mother's hard working skills and bluntness. He is also a tadblind when it comes to people liking him and his own feelings. He is protective of his little sister and loves to tease her. He can be a tad dramatic at times but he knows when it's timeto get serious. He is also a generally happy person but sometimes gets a little offended easily.

Family: His Father is Tamaki Souh, the founder of the host club and the headmaster of Ouran. His mother is the famous lawyer Haruhi Souh. He has one younger sister named lillyanna.

Personal History: Kazuko was born and raised in Japan his whole life. His father would often take him and his family to France to vist his grandmother and learn more about his French heritage, although he never got really interested in the french cultre. Kazuko's parents both had different parenting styles. His mother taught him the meaning of money and hardwork while her father spoiled her to death. Kazuko was a smart child and listened to his mother. He is a very hardworking person and loves the simple things in life. Althought, his father did rub a tad bit off onto Him. He can spend a bit too much money sometimes and doesn't always think things through.

Type:(host) The Prince (like his father)

Anything else: He really loves being around everyone in the host club and likes alot of commener things. He has a fear of faliure and darkness. Kazuko can play the piano and trumpet. He is very skilled with music but isn't nearly as skilled as his sister. Kazuko likes to live up to his fathers name and tries to act alot like he did in high school, although not as nearly as idiotic. His mother named him with a Japanese name while his father named his sister using a French name.

Hunny's Kids:

Full Name: Sapphire Maria Haninozuka

Nickname: Maria

Age: 17

Birthday: December 8

Personality(Detailed): She is quiet and mature but doesn't trust others easily. To others she appears calm, mature, and is considered cool. To her close friends though she is short-tempered, violent, and a bit of a sadist. She is protective of her friends though. She is not afraid to use blackmail and threats. She can be very chrismatic and influencial when she wants to be. She is like a female Kyoya with the power and appearance of Hunny. She is cold to boys and is respected by girls.

Appearance(Detailed): she is short and skinny and has ice blue eyes that often look "cold." She has extremely long, straight, light blonde hair that almost touches the ground. She rarely leaves it down though. She usually has it in a French braid or wrapped up into a hat so that it only reaches her mid back. She has banks that just barely cover her eyebrows that hide a 3" scar on her upper left foreheard.

Family: She is the daughter of Hunny and Kira. Her mom Kira died when she was 8 in a car crash. She has an older brother (19) and a younger brother (11).

Personal History: She use to be a lot like Hunny was before her mom died. She was with her mom in the crash and was ina coma for a week after. That is why her family are overprotective of her. After the crash she became more cold and distant to her family and very mature. She is still very skilled in martial arts but she doesn't plan to follow her family's footsteps. She wants to seperate from her family and start her own business instead of taking her parents "scraps."

Type(If you are a host or waitress): Ice Queen

Extra information: When she is around oher she acts a bit like a Kyoya/Mori type of person. When she is just with her friends she is usually quiet and like Mori until you say/do something that will make her mad or annoy her. Then she can get violent and/or threaten you. It is like a multiple personality disorder. :P

Hikaru's Kids:

Full Name: Rika Hitachiin-Saotome

Nickname: Ri-chan, and Hitachiin twins

Age: 15

Birthday: December 12

Personality(Detailed): Very mischevious. She does not take no for an answer. she is a stubborn hard headed person. She is a very frank girl. She will never say no to a party or a crazy idea. She is loud and tough, your typical tomboy. but to the people she trust and loves she let her walls of protection to go down. She also has a good sense of humor. She is quite strong for her age and for a girl, and thinks love is just a silly thing some one invented to occupy young people. She is also a huge prankster and class clown.

Appearance(Detailed): Well she is a mixture of her mother and father. She has long red hair, like her father, that reaches to her mid-back. She hates putting her hair in a pony tail or in any style. she has her bangs that face to the left side. She has big light green eyes, from her mother, and yellow that rims the outer part of the eye, like her father. Her skin is a tan-ish creamy color, since she is always outdoors. she is about 5'5, and has long toned legs. She has natural red lips. She also has curves in all the right places. She wears a size 5.

Family: Rika is the youngest twin. Her mother is Naomi Saotome, half Japanese and half Spanish, and her father is Hikaru older twin is Yuki Hitachiin-Saotome. After Ouran High School her father Hikaru met Naomi Saotome, an heriess to a chain of oil companies around the world. Soon they got married and had the twins. They currenlty live in Japan, in one of their many estates. They still have in contact with their other family, since Kaoru Hitachiin married Naomi's twin sister, Sakura Saotome, and had their boy, Hiro Hitachiin-Saotome.

Personal History: Rika lived in Japan since she was born, and she doesn't have any plans of moving either. She only knows a world of two. Herself and her sister. She enjoys volleyball,and softball. She is a child sister and herself have gotten accepted to over 7 top rated universities in the world, at the age of 10. She doesn't like telling people of her intelligence so she rather show what she has in has many friends At Ouran High School, and alot of admirers. she is the heiress of a well known fashion line and many oil companies.

Type(If you are a host or waitress): The crazy devil

Extra information: Don't get her angry or mess with her family because her rage will scare any living person there is.

Full Name: Yuki Hitachiin-Saotome

Nickname: Yu-chan, and Hitachiin twins

Age:15( oldest twin)

Birthday: December 12

Personality(Detailed): Unlike her sister, Yuki is very quite and calm. She is very easy going. That doesnt mean she likes a good prank. She loves pranking people along with her sister, but is more careful with her words. She "nice" twin when they are seperate, but together they are a little pairs of devils.

Appearance(Detailed): She has long red hair that goes mid-back, and her bangs go to the right. She prefers hving her hair down then up, but she doesnt mind. She has big green eyes and a hint of yellow that line the outer rim. She is 5'5 and has a nice curvy body. In other words and exact replica of Rika. she wears a size 5.

Family:Her mother is Naomi Saotome, half Japanese and half Spanish, and her father is Hikaru younger twin is Rika Hitachiin-Saotome. After Ouran High School her father Hikaru met Naomi Saotome, an heriess to a chain of oil companies around the world. Soon they got married and had the twins. They currenlty live in Japan, in one of their many estates. They still have in contact with their other family, since Kaoru Hitachiin married Naomi's twin sister, Sakura Saotome, and had their boy, Hiro Hitachiin-Saotome.

Personal History:She lived in Japan since she was born, and she doesn't have any plans of moving either. She only knows a world of two. Herself and her sister. She enjoys signing and acting. She is a child sister and herself have gotten accepted to over 7 top rated universities in the world, at the age of 10. She doesn't mind when people find out about her has many friends At Ouran High School, and alot of admirers. she is the heiress of a well known fashion line and many oil companies.

Type(If you are a host or waitress):The clam devil

Extra information: Neverleaves her sister alone.

Kaoru's Kids:

Full Name: Hiro Hitachiin-Saotome

Nickname: Hiro-kun, Hi-chan, Hiro-senpai, or Hitachiin

Age: 17

Birthday: September 1

Personality(Detailed): Hiro is the guy of your dreams. He is nice and friendly. However, he can be a little devil if he wants too,(runs in the family). He is somewhat of a jock, but has a soft spot for literature. He has a good sense of humor, and is smarter then most people take him for.

Appearance(Detailed): He is tall, 5'9 6'0. He is lean yet muscular. He has a cream-ish tan-ish skin color. His hair, he got it from his mother, is a brown-ish black-ish color. His bangs go to the left side. He has green eyes with yellow out lining the rim of the eye. He looks like the male version of Rika and Yuki.

Family: He is the son of Kaoru Hitachiin and Sakura Saotome, two parents with their own sets of twins. They met right after high school. His mom is an heiress to a chain of oil companies around the world, while his father is owner of a fashion line of the family, and a software program.

Personal History:He currently lives in Japan in one of his estates, and goes to Ouran High School. He plays track, and is in the kendo club. He always showed intrest in the art of weapons since he was six. He won national competitions. He sees his two cousins, as his little sisters.

Type(If you are a host or waitress): The sensetive jock

Extra information: He protects his little cousin to any extent.

Kyoya' Kids:

Full Name: Jaejoong Yasuo Ootori (Pronounced Jah-ay-joon-g.)

Nickname: 'Yasuo' by people who are only acquaintances. 'Yasu' by close friends, 'Jae-oppa*' by his sister Hye Su.(*It means 'Big brother Jae'.)

Age: 17

Birthday: June 19

Personality: Yasuo is loud and preppy, nothing like his father. He's always on the positive side and is a very studious boy with good grades. He hopes to surpass his father Kyouya and overtake the family business once he graduates and settles down. He rarely gets mad, but when he does it's explosive. The only thing that really makes him mad is when people annoy or try to hurt his sister.

Appearance: Yasuo has short blonde hair like his mother's and grey eyes like his father. He stands at 5'10", so he's tall. He's medium-built and pretty muscular.

Family: Kyouya Ootori is his father, In Sook is his half-Korean mother, and he has a little sister named Hye Su.

Personal History: Yasuo was raised as the first son, so his life has been easy. His mother is Korean and his father is Japanese. He died his hair blonde (much to his fathers dismay). Kyouya still cares for him, he just has a hard time expressing that love. However, he likes to work at various jobs without his parents knowing, to find out how commoners live.

Type: The Partying Type.

Extra information: He's in the closet gay, and only his sister knows. She supports him.

_

Full Name: Hye Su Ootori

Nickname: 'Su' by anyone who knows her.

Age: 15

Birthday: October 13

Personality: Hye Su is an ambitious A+ student who goes after what she wants. She is athletic and excels at dance and the subject math, but needs help with things such as Japanese History because she finds it tedious and boring. Hye Su also is a girly girl who loves clothes and shoes. However, she gets upset when people talk foul about girls who embrace their femeninity, since not all of them are completely prissy. Deep down Hye Su is a nice girl and because of that her brother trys to protect her from those who want to take advantage of her. She has a huge fear of spiders.

Appearance(Detailed): Hye Su has brown hair that stops halfway down her back. It's normally wavy, but she occasionally straightens it completely. She also has brown eyes like her mother. She measures about 5'6".

Family: Kyouya Ootori is her father, In Sook is her half-Korean mother, and she has an older brother named Jaejoong.

Personal History: Hye Su always felt like the odd one out. She was adopted since her mother's pituitary gland malfunctioned due to a tumor. That caused her to think she was not loved as much as her brother. Since her brother is not only the older male, but an Ootori child by blood, she has a slim chance of succeeding him. However, she doesn't want to stand back and become a trophy wife like her aunt Fuyumi Shido; she wants to be a kindergarten teacher, which she is discouraged by her father to do.

Type: The Girly Type

Extra information: Hye Su also plays cello.

Mori's Kids:

Full Name: Daisuke Morinozuka

Nickname: Dai

Age: 16

Birthday: 17th September

Personality(Detailed): He's a lot like his father, quiet, calm, hard working and loyal, but he has a streak of his mother that makes him stubborn and very determined to keep at whatever he decides to follow. However, he is very kind and would always help someone in need, and would stop at nothing to make sure all his friends are okay.

Appearance(Detailed): He inherited Mori's black messy hair and height, but his eyes are the sweet green of his mom's. He is quite pale skinned but he has a pretty strong body

Family: Takashi Morinozuka-Father

Jierda Yuzuran-Mother

Aki Morinozuka-Older sister.

Personal History: Nothing much, had a fairly regular childhood and always stuck around his friends like a shadow. Other than that... uh... nothing.

Type(If you are a host or waitress): Host-The Loyal Type

Extra information: N/A


End file.
